


Kick-Ass

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: More and Kick-Ass [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Drabble, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, Foursome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah joins Vig, Sean and Dave for an evening in and finds more than drinks and footie to hold his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick-Ass

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble and sequel to [More](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/292755.html), completed ridiculously late for [](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/profile)[**aprilkat**](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. She insisted on more of [More](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/292755.html), and she'd requested [Kick-Ass Elijah slashed with Dave](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/256990.html?thread=1609182#t1609182) in that [Request-a-Ficlet meme](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/256990.html) some time ago, so I lobbed a stone at both birds to see what would happen. Happy Belated Birthday, my friend! ♥

Elijah didn't find it at all out of the ordinary when Bean, Vig and Dave asked him over to watch footie. After all, it was common enough, and easy to assume that he wasn't the only one invited.

He didn't even think much about it when no one else showed, not with Vig opening up wine bottle after bottle, making sure everyone's glasses stayed full.

No, confusion finally came when Dave sidled up close, murmured in Elijah's ear that they "wanted to play a game." Magically, his glass dematerialized, and Bean grinned and rubbed his hands together as Dave promised it would "kick ass."

There's a point at which men of a certain age shouldn't use language younger than they are, of that Elijah was certain.

At first, he'd laughed at the idea; both awkward and ridiculous. But even perched precariously on the back of the couch, all things seemed possible once Dave's lips wrapped around his cock. He was willing to put up with a little fumbling for the feel of Dave's tightening throat, the sight and sound of Viggo and Sean pressing deep into Dave, moans muffled by Elijah's erection.

This, Elijah had to agree, _definitely_ kicked ass.


End file.
